Balto:The Death of Jenna
by Whiskey-Foxtrot 929
Summary: There are a large majority of Balto fanfics out there in which Balto dies. Not that I like to have people die, but I figured that I would even it out with, the death of Jenna. Better description in first chapter. WARNING! NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART OR THOSE WHO ARE EASILY AFFECTED BY SAD TALES.
1. Chapter 1: Goodnight

**Balto: The Death of ****Jenna**

**Author's Note:**** I decided to make this because I've ran across a lot of fanfics in which Balto dies. I'm not a person who likes to make people die or anything, but I figured that there should be one in which Jenna leaves this physical world. This fanfic will be sad and somewhat tragic. NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART OR THOSE EASILY AFFECTED BY SAD TALES. Hope that you enjoy this. (Or end up in tears.) **

**Chapter 1: Goodnight-9:17 P.M.**

Balto was walking away from the boiler room with Jenna, after a town meeting to congratulate two of the town's dogs on the birth of their puppies. Once they turned the corner on to Jenna's street, they almost ran right into their son, Kodiak. He was the first to speak. "Hi mom and dad, what are you guys doin' up?" Balto let Jenna speak. "Oh, hey Kodi, we were on our way home. What are you doing up and about? Don't you have to deliver the mail in the morning?" Kodi then chuckled a bit and said, "Oh crap, I almost forgot. I was on my way to see you guys, but now, since I saw you, I'm gonna go to the mill and get some sleep. I love you guys. I'll try to poke over in the morning to say bye before I go." Jenna then said, "I love you too son, goodnight, see you in the morning." Balto then spoke, "Yeah, see you tomorrow son. Don't do anything stupid." They all laughed for a second and went their separate ways. Balto walked Jenna to her shed before saying goodnight. "Alright Jenna, you're home. Do you need anything before I g…" He was cut off when Jenna let out a shriek of pain. Balto was surprised and scared. "Jenna! Are you okay, what's wrong?" She had a sour look on her face, but replied, "Nothing, my chest just hurts a little. It's nothing to worry about, really." Balto looked at her with a concerned look and asked, "Jenna, are you sure? I can stay here if you need me to." She looked him with a smile and said, "I'm sure Balto, I'll be fine." Balto sighed and said, "Okay, I love you. Stay safe and just try to relax a bit." Jenna replied, "I will. I love you too. Be safe and don't worry about me too much. You should try to relax a little too." Balto said, "I know, it's just that I don't ever want anything to happen to you." She looked at him solemnly and said, "Balto, don't worry, we're both getting older. I love you. Try to get some sleep and calm down. Goodnight." She nuzzled him and Balto did the same. He watched her enter the shed and lay down. After she had lied down and closed her eyes, Balto sighed and walked off. When she told him that they were getting older and to relax, he was more on edge and stressed than ever. He knew that they were getting older, and he did not want anything to happen to either of them, but he knew that it was inevitable. He continued to contemplate what she had said. He did not even notice how fast he was walking and slightly impacted with the body of the trawler. He looked up and shook the hit off. He walked up the plank and lied down under his blanket. It didn't take long for his body to tire out after worrying about Jenna so much. Within 5 minutes, he had drifted off to sleep, still worrying about his husky mate.

**(The next chapter will be a nightmare sequence. NO SPOILERS REVEALED!) **


	2. Chapter 2: Rough Morning

**Chapter Two-Madness Devours One's Soul**

**Author's Note: ****None, Story Continuation.**

_**Balto-Nightmare Sequence:**_

Balto awoke the next morning and felt well rested. He let out a yawn and looked up to the sky. He noticed that the sun was shining brightly in the sky and he guessed that it was around 8:00. He figured that he should go check on Jenna and see if Kodi had visited her yet.

Even though he was older, he could still run pretty damn fast. He jumped off of the trawler and ran for Jenna's house. For some reason, he felt as if something was wrong. After about a minute, he arrived at Jenna's shed. He pawed at it lightly and waited a minute. After 30 seconds, he did it again, and no answer. He was becoming scared and impatient.

He called out, "Jenna, are you in there?" There was no reply. He was getting angry, scared, and very impatient now. He waited 5 more seconds, and he couldn't wait any longer. He backed up as far as he could and threw himself at the door…hard. The door swung open, then fell, due to Balto breaking the hinges.

He looked around and walked over to Jenna's bed-basket. He noticed Jenna and how peaceful she was. Too peaceful. He figured that she was in a deep sleep, but after he examined her further, he didn't see her chest moving.

He ran over to her in shock, and said, "Jenna! Jenna! Wake up, please. Come on, please wake up." He nuzzled her and put his ear to her chest. He heard no heartbeat. "Come on goddamn it, don't leave me now." He put his paws on her chest and pushed a few times. Tears were now starting to form in his eyes as he said, "Dammit Jenna I love you, please, please don't leave. We have to stay together forever. I don't want to lose you. Don't do this to me, please, don't do-" He could no longer continue.

His heart broke as he broke into a heavy sob. He closed his eyes and tried to wake up from this nightmare, but he finally began to realize, **it wasn't.** This was a living hell, and no matter what, he could not bring his mate, his best friend, his savior, he could not bring her back. He lied over her to feel her warmth and take in her scent one last time. He never wanted to leave her. He stayed in that same spot for 20 minutes.

Kodi walked in the shed door when he heard his father crying. "Dad? Dad what's wrong, where's mom? Is everythi-" He stopped himself mid-sentence and was in complete shock and denial when he saw his deceased mother. "No, no, she can't be. It's impossible, there's…how did she…when?" He could continue no longer as he broke out into a fit of tears and non-comprehensive words and sounds.

"No, goddamn it, how the fuck is this happening?! Dad, what are we…how are…she's." He stopped again and collapsed, weeping tears of pure sadness and confusion. Balto finally spoke, "Kodi, Kodi, Kodi! Calm down, there's nothing we can do, there's nothing we can do. She's gone, I'm sorry. We have to face facts and-"  
He had to stop himself to prevent from breaking down again, but failed. He too collapsed and felt complete sadness. He lost his lover. He lost his life and the only thing that brought him joy. He lost the only person that saved him more times than she would ever know. It was too late to tell her anything. He didn't get to say goodbye or that he loved her again. He would have said it a million times if he would have known that he would never see her again.

After a few more minutes, they finally managed to compose themselves. Doc walked in and said, "Kodi, what are you doing here? The team is about to leave and…" He trailed off as he scanned the scene. He turned his head away and closed his eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry." Balto looked at him and said, "Don't be, you didn't do anything. But here's what you can do. Can you arrange a burial for her? It would mean a lot. I don't wanna have to…" He turned away now, trying to hold back tears, succeeding this time. "I don't wanna have to bury her myself." Doc nodded his head and said, "Son, don't you worry about a thing. I'll handle it. You both should get some rest. Kodi, I'll notify the team and let them know that you're not running today." Kodi nodded his head and turned away. Doc sighed before slowly walking off.

Balto then lied down not far off from Jenna and Kodi. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, but to no avail. He sat awake for the next 2 hours in silence, Kodi doing the same. Balto looked at his son and spoke. "Hey Kodi," "Yeah dad?" "I don't know." "What do you mean?" "I mean, I don't know we're gonna do." Kodi just stared at him for a second then faced forward. They both closed their eyes, and within a few minutes, finally managed to drift off to sleep.

**(Sad chapter. In case you're all wondering, yes, I did lie and confuse you. It was all on purpose. Not to be mean, but to add a twist. Sorry if you are pissed off. Next chapter-Singing, Burials, and more tears.)**

** (Why the fuck won't it end?  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!) **


	3. Chapter 3: Oh the Memories

**Chapter Three (3)-Oh the Memories (UPDATED)**

**Author's Note: ****I said that I would update this and I did. Rain nor snow nor sleet nor hail; nothing will stop me from doing things that I said I would. Unless my internet won't work. And what do you know; it did stop the mail. (Not meant to make fun of mail-carriers. They do their job proudly and I respect them.) There will be no singing in this chapter. But, I will include a link for the song at the end. I will state the name of the song at the end of the chapter. Don't worry about it being way ahead of it's time. I know it's weird but. Enjoy!**

_**Balto: **__Nome, Alaska: Pet Cemetery-9:17 A.M._

All of the town dogs were gathered at the newly dug grave plot. The plot was for Jenna, and she was to be buried today. Everyone was sad that such a kind, good-hearted soul had to leave so soon. Balto was sitting near the grave of the not long ago deceased Steele. Doc approached him and said, "Balto, I am so sorry. I wish that there was something we could have done." Balto looked up at his friend. "Thank you, Doc, for everything. I wish I could pay you back." The older dog replied, "Nonsense. You already have. When you saved the town the first time; and when you helped your son help Nome keep it's reputation." Balto gave a half smile. "Thanks. Is everything ready?" Doc nodded his head and said, "Whenever you're ready, we can start." Balto nodded his head and walked in the direction of Jenna's body and plot. Many memories crossed into his mind; all of them about Jenna.

_Flashback: 3 Years Earlier-October 13, 1927: 10:19 A.M._

It was a cloudy day, and two dogs were enjoying the cool air. Balto and Jenna were lying down on some rocks beside the beach and looking out at the water. It was still and calm. As the two observed the beauty of nature,  
they felt as if nothing could ever disrupt the calm balance of the world around them.  
Jenna let out a calm peaceful sigh before leaning into Balto's side.  
The wolf/dog smiled and lied his head on top of his mate's.  
They were truly happy and could never imagine anything being different.  
No matter how close Jenna was to Balto, she could not get close enough.  
She needed to melt inside of him.

Balto finally spoke. "Hey Jen, I was just wondering, would you have fallen in love with me if Steele pretended to act differently for everyone?"  
Jenna looked up at him.  
"Balto, how can I not have fallen in love with you? Besides, I never liked Steele from the moment I saw him. There was always a look about you that pulled me in. Especially those eyes of yours."  
Balto smiled warmly. "Jenna, thank you. I always liked you before, but people's disposition toward me always prevented us from having a chance."  
Jenna cut in.  
"But we didn't care about the odds. We made it work, and I couldn't be happier with the results. I love you."  
Balto then nuzzled her, while saying, "I love you too. With you around, I am stronger than the entire universe. Nothing could ever keep me from you."

Jenna nuzzled him in return before speaking. "I wonder how Aleu is doing…"  
Balto then stated, "I'm sure she's fine. I'm more worried about Nava." Jenna nodded her head in reply.

Some of the clouds had begun to clear away; and the sun was now breaking through the clouds.  
Balto asked, "Do you want to check on Boris? It'll give us something to do."  
Jenna shook her head.  
"No, for two reasons. Boris isn't here, and I'd much rather spend the whole day right here with you."  
Balto chuckled lightly.  
"Oops, I forgot. But, I'd rather spend the day with you too. If you want, we can stay here in this moment forever."  
Jenna calmly said, "I'd like that."  
The two then lied back down and stared out at the now brightly shimmering water.  
Balto kept repeating the same line in his head. "I'll never leave you…"

_Flashback End  
__Present Day-_

Everyone was taking their turns saying their goodbyes to Jenna.  
Balto took note of the weather. Today, it seemed to be exactly how Jenna would like it. It was only partly cloudy, with a cool breeze blowing through. The sun could be plainly seen. It was days like these, where he and Jenna would lie down at the beach and watch the sun and other movements of the world. Everything seemed to move with a certain gracefulness.

His thoughts were interrupted when Kodi said, "Hey dad; come on. We're next." Balto shook his head for a second then walked up to Jenna. He took a deep breath before moving forward. He was about to say his final goodbye to her, for now. He and Kodi were the final two to say their goodbyes.

Kodi had his words, so he spoke first. "Hey mom, this is kinda hard for me, but. You always knew how to cheer me up. And honestly, I think that you were the person that held this family together most of the time. I love you and…I'll, I'll miss you...goodbye, mother."

A few tears were going down his face now, but he wiped them away. He exhaled deeply then turned to his father. He put his paw over his back and said, "It's okay dad. She loved you, I know it's hard, but you can do it."

Balto put his head to the sky for a second before breathing once more, and beginning to speak. "Jenna, my love; you were the person that kept me going and got me up in the morning. You gave my life purpose. You gave me a reason to keep going. No one will ever replace you. I wish you could have stayed longer. I love you, and I miss you. But, we will see eachother again someday. I know it. But I want you to know, that you are still the light of my soul, and you gave me more strength than you'll ever know." He touched her paw one last time before stepping back.

Doc was only a few feet away. Balto looked to him and nodded. He nodded back, then addressed the crowd. "My fellow canines; let us never forget this kind, loving person that brought joy to us all. She was, and always will be, the dog that taught us to accept difference. She was our beacon when we could not find our way. The source of light that steered us in the right direction. She will be sorely missed by all, and will be engraved in our minds forever." Some of the dogs were sniffling, while others could do nothing; still not being able to fully grasp the fact that she was gone. While others simply nodded their heads.

As Doc's two, "shields," began to carefully put Jenna into the ground, multiple images flashed into Balto's eyes. Everything was now finally hitting him full force. He could bear the weight of it no longer. He began to tear up, but turned away from everyone and buried his eyes into his paws. He cried as softly as possible. Kodi put his paw on his back and let his tears fall without sound.

He managed to speak, "We'll make it dad; we'll make it. That's what we'll do." Balto stopped crying and sat up and grunted to himself. "Come on, pull yourself together. She wouldn't want this." He spoke up now. "Kodi, you're right; we will make it. We have to carry on; it's what she'd want." Kodi nodded and said, "See dad, I told you."

After Jenna was in the ground, a few dogs remained, as they watched Balto scratch some words into a wooden plank marking the site of Jenna. The words read: "Here lies the light of town, Jenna. Mother of six; and lover to Balto. She always did, and will continue to show us the way."

**(A bit of a sad chapter. Anyway if you want, a song that fits well with this is: "Wings of a Butterfly," by HIM. I plan to have one more chapter for this. It should be up in a few days. Also, if you like this or any of my other fanfics, PM me with any ideas you have, or leave them in reviews if you wish. Anyway, Ciao for now.)**


End file.
